1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nasal inserts and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for reducing or eliminating the urge to smoke by suppressing the body's physiological desire to smoke and by creating a less flavorful and enjoyable smoking experience. Smoking is among the most common health concerns of the modem world. Persons who smoke are prone to many respiratory and cardiovascular diseases and cancer.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists many smoking suppression or cessation programs to aid in reducing or eliminating the urge to smoke, such as nicotine replacement therapies, hypnosis, acupuncture, and self-help books. In addition, abrupt cessation of all nicotine use and various anti-depressant medicines have also proven to be viable means of smoking cessation.
Smoking a combustible smoking substance, such as tobacco or other tobacco-like substance, has been long recognized as an effective way to introduce drugs and substances into the user's bloodstream shortly after inhalation. The inhaled substances stimulate the olfactory region in the nasal cavity. Additionally, the inhaled substances trigger a physiological response in the brain due to there being similar to naturally-occurring substances commonly associated with the sensation of pleasure. This pleasure is in many cases due to satisfying the addiction to nicotine or to some other drug. Inhaling smoke produced by a combustible smoking substance has an adverse effect on one's health. The burning of the smoking material produces combustion byproducts and other particulate matter that is harmful to human health. Due to the addictive nature of the chemicals present in the smoke, smoking is an addictive habit that presents substantial challenges to smokers who desire to reduce or suppress their smoking habit.
It is known that taste and odor are physiologically interdependent, and distinct flavors are produced by aromas stimulating olfactory chemo receptors in the olfactory region of the nasal cavity. Complex flavors like ones associated with tobacco or tobacco-like substances, and others, can only be elaborated by smelling odorous particles from the vaporized gas and having the odorous particles come in contact with the olfactory region of the nasal cavity. Smelling is the sensation resulting from adequate stimulation of the olfactory organ. Therefore, smoking a cigarette, a cigar or any other smoking substance without being able to smell, or with a much weaker smell sensation, will be a tasteless and bland experience and, consequently, less enjoyable.
Another phenomenon commonly known by smokers is that it is very difficult to smoke during an illness, such as the flu, fever, runny nose etc. When a smoker attempts to smoke while being ill, he/she often feels sickness and disgust. As a result, many smokers smoke less while they are ill, or they eliminate all smoking during the length of the illness.
In addition, smoking is often related to daily actions and habits. For example, some individuals may be compelled to smoke every time they drink coffee. Impulse/automatic/conditioned smoking can be avoided or significantly reduced by neutralizing or preventing the odor of cigarette smoke from reaching the olfactory region. Even weakening the odor effect can reduce the impulse to smoke. Often, the perception of other smells that individuals associate with smoking may trigger the urge to smoke. Examples of such smells include the smell of coffee, barbeque, or the smell of other people's smoke. Having a weaker smelling sensation assists a person to overcome these moments and helps in avoiding the strong urge to smoke while confronting them.
Another cause of smoking is the enjoyment of the flavor associated with smoking a cigarette, cigar or other smoking substance. Since the odor of the smoking substance is one of the primary vehicles for heightening the smoking experience, many flavors such as mint or menthol are mainly sensed through smelling. Therefore, neutralizing the sense of smell, or even reducing it, while a person is smoking or is surrounded by other smokers, flattens the smoking experience and dramatically reduces the pleasure of smoking.
It is known that the first few days after an individual quits smoking are the most difficult barriers to overcome during the smoking cessation process. During the period when nicotine is expunged from the smoker's blood system, and the first few weeks afterwards, the smoker may experience strong urges to smoke. The urge to smoke also arises from the fact that smoking is strongly attached to daily routines and habits. For example, any break at work is a “cigarette break”. Similarly, many smokers consider having a cigarette after lunch as the dessert.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a smoking cessation tool which reduces or eliminates the link between the smoker and the enjoyment of, or urge to smoke.